


Coming Back To You

by ShayneyL



Series: Binary Suns [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e17 The Disease, Harry Kim/Derran Tal (background), Infidelity, Leonard Cohen x Star Trek, Love Triangle, M/M, Paris/Torres (implied/background)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry Kim can't quit Tom Paris, but he tries.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Series: Binary Suns [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740262
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21
Collections: Caught The Darkness (Star Trek Fandom Event - May 2020)





	1. One Week

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/23dc19fdccbbd5a58c958cf8e5b9f0d2/8d317f1e9330179a-8a/s1280x1920/ece21fbe9a828e83225498df37a3af6e671ffdd8.png)

  
_Maybe I'm still hurting_  
_I can't turn the other cheek_  
_But you know that I still love you_  
_It's just that I can't speak_  
_I looked for you in everyone_  
_And they called me on that too_  
_I lived alone but I was only_  
_Coming back to you_

  
Harry was almost asleep when the door signal sounded. Dammit. Not now. He didn't answer. He knew who it was. Tom.

He hoped Tom would assume he was asleep and go away. Go back to B'Elanna.

In vain. He heard the door slide open, and knew Tom had overridden the lock. Again.

Then Tom was sliding into bed beside him, enfolding him in strong, warm arms. "I can't, Tom," Harry said. "I just can't."

"I know," Tom said softly. He ran gentle fingers through Harry's hair. "As long as you refuse the treatment, it'll be Tal or no one. At least until her hormones wear off."

That was one reason Harry was refusing the treatment. It was the only way he could resist Tom. He'd also hoped Tom would lose interest, and leave him alone. Hoped…but feared it even more, if he was honest.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked. And immediately felt terrible. He knew it wasn't just sex. It would be so much easier if it were.

"I'm worried about you, Harry." He kissed Harry, a chaste, affectionate gesture. One hand trailed down Harry's chest, and stroked over his ribs and stomach. "You're so thin. You're still not eating, are you?"

Not quite accurate. He was eating, now and then. Keeping it down was the hard part.

"Listen, Harry," Tom said. "If there's anything you want, say the word. My treat. I have some extra rations this month."

"Thanks, Tom, but I'm okay."

"I wish I could believe that." He wrapped his arms tighter around Harry.

Harry sighed. He knew he shouldn't, but he relaxed into the embrace.


	2. Six Weeks

  
_There are many in your life_  
_And many still to be_  
_Since you are a shining light_  
_There's many that you'll see_  
_But I have to deal with envy_  
_When you choose the precious few_  
_Who've left their pride on the other side of_  
_Coming back to you_  


  
It had been a grueling day at work, crawling through the Jefferies tubes with B'Elanna, and the only thing Harry wanted to do was wash the grime off and sleep.

But when he got out of the shower, Tom was sprawled in his bed. Harry wasn't really surprised. Tom had been spending the night with him a couple of times a week, as he had before, even though there was no sex. And he suspected B'Elanna had turned Tom away this evening. It really had been an exhausting day.

"Hey, Har." Tom folded back a corner of the sheet, making room for Harry. He was naked. Harry left his own shirt and shorts on, and crawled into bed.

Tom kissed him, rather hungrily. Yup, B'Elanna had turned him down tonight. He rolled on top of Harry, kissing him deeply and thrusting against him. He could feel Tom's arousal, hard and heavy between them.

Tom pulled away slightly, gasping. "I love you, Harry."

_But not as much as you love B'Elanna._

Harry kissed Tom's stubbled jaw, moving slowly down to the spot on his neck that always drove him insane. It was permission, and Tom groaned, eagerly rocking his hips forward.

Tom was beautiful, and ordinarily, seeing him flushed and tousled this way would make Harry half-crazy with lust. Now, it was just a distant appreciation. He was tired, and just wanted to go to sleep and dream of Tal.

He knew what would make Tom come the fastest. He slid down to take Tom into his mouth.

"Harry, you don't have to… _oh_. Oh…" Tom shut his eyes, fists clenching as he tried to hold himself still.

Harry sucked him deep, wondering if Tom was pretending he was B'Elanna. Tom sometimes complained that B'Elanna's teeth were too sharp and that she used them too much, but Harry suspected he liked it. As a sort of test, he let his teeth scrape softly over Tom's swollen glans.

Tom cried out, arching up as he came fast and hard, surprising them both.

Tom pulled him up, embracing him. "Sorry about that," he said, panting. "Did I hurt you?"

Harry shook his head. Tom snuggled against him. His hand moved down, feeling Harry's softness. "Still?" he said. "Harry…"

"Go to sleep, Tom." Tom did, entwined around him. Harry lay awake for a long time.


	3. Fifteen Weeks

  
_Even in your arms I know_  
_I'll never get it right_  
_Even when you bend to give me_  
_Comfort in the night_  
_I've got to have your word on this_  
_Or none of it is true_  
_And all I've said was just instead of_  
_Coming back to you_

  
Harry wasn't sure what had awakened him at first. Then he realized someone was nuzzling the back of his neck, and his nipple was being rubbed. Tom. Tom was spooned up behind him. And Harry was half-hard at the stimulation. It had been a long time since that had happened.

Tom noticed. His hand drifted down, clasped Harry's cock. Before Tal, that would have made him instantly hard. But he remained at half-mast.

"Don't, Tom," he said. "It's no good."

"Are you sure?" Tom whispered, breath warm against Harry's nape. "If you want to pretend I'm Tal, you can." Tom still slid into bed with him a few nights a week, even though Harry couldn't respond to anyone but Tal.

"It's all right," Harry said. He was aroused enough to feel frustrated, but knew he would not be able to achieve orgasm. "I'm not nearly imaginative enough to pretend you're Tal."

"Yeah?" Tom said. His hand was stroking Harry slowly. "What does she have that I don't?"

Soft, full breasts, for one thing, Harry thought. He felt a twinge at the memory.

"Hey, you're glowing," Tom said. "Who needs a night light?"

"Sorry," Harry said. It hadn't happened very often lately. Tal's hormones were fading. Slowly, but they were fading.

"It's all right. It's cute," Tom said. He pulled away slightly, urging Harry to lie on his back. He pushed up Harry's shirt, and bent to lick and suck at Harry's nipple.

"Tom," Harry protested.

"Did she do this to you?" Tom asked, between soft licks.

Actually, she had. Harry shivered, remembering.

"Tell me," Tom said. His mouth was moving down now, kissing Harry's stomach, licking his navel. "Please, Harry. You haven't had sex in weeks. It's not healthy." He began pulling down Harry's underwear.

"Some people are celibate for years," Harry said, then gasped as he felt Tom engulf him.

Tom pulled back, and said, "Not you, Harry. You're too warm and passionate. Tell me about her." He swallowed Harry again.

Harry whimpered. He still didn't think he'd be able to climax, but he was definitely getting harder. "She…oh…she wasn't built like a human. She was very tight."

Tom began sucking harder, making Harry buck involuntarily.

Harry moaned. "And…and she had a sort of penis. Very slim and flexible." A finger suddenly slid inside Harry.

Oh, god. She has been so deliciously hot and tight around him, then that slim, slick organ had pushed inside him, finding a tender knot of pleasure that turned him inside out with ecstasy. "Tal!" Harry cried out, and he realized he was coming, jerking and shuddering. For the first time in weeks. And it was with Tom, not Tal.

He panted, astonished, still trembling in the aftermath.

"Harry, oh, Harry." Tom had moved on top of him, was thrusting against him. In only a few seconds, he was climaxing, the warm wetness spreading over Harry's stomach, then quickly wicked away by the eternally cool and dry Starfleet issue fabric.

Tom grinned, sated and self-satisfied, kissed Harry, and immediately fell asleep.

Harry lay under him, listening to Tom's even breathing, knowing Tal's hormones would not protect him any more.


End file.
